


Gibberish

by TakeThat



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Cheer up, Cheering Up, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sad Phil, Tickle Fights, Tickles, Tickling, super fluff, the fluffiest thing ever, tickle, tickle!fic, ticklish!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeThat/pseuds/TakeThat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Phil is feeling down, he decides to make Dan his little tickle toy.</p><p>(Don't tell anyone, but Dan secretly loves it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gibberish

“Phil, _don’t you even dare._ ”

Dan started scooting away on the couch the second Phil turned to stare at him with that look in his eyes. The noiret’s eyes had glazed over and slowly looked over Dan’s body.

This _always_ happened.

Despite his usually happy disposition, even Phil experienced bouts of sadness or just feeling down in general. He long ago discovered a way to battle these negative feelings, and it usually included making Dan a victim.

“What are you talking about, Dan?” Phil murmured, seemingly in a daze as he leaned towards his boyfriend a bit more.

“I swear to god, I’ll slap you!” His voice wavered as he scrunched into the corner of the couch, already dreading the inevitable. Sometimes Phil gave him a chance to run, and he desperately hoped this was one of those times.

“I’ll give you a twenty-second head start. 20-“

“You gave me thirty last time!”

“-13-“

“You skipped some!!!”

“-8-“

Dan leapt up and dashed out the room, not daring to stay in there when Phil got all the way to one. Instead, he sped down the hallway to his own bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He threw open his wardrobe and stuffed himself inside as tight as he could before closing it.

His heart was pounding, but he was trying his hardest to keep his breathing under control as he heard Phil yell out for him.

“ _Daaaaan~!_ I’m going to find youuuu~!”

Dan felt anxious butterflies erupt in his stomach and he held back the nervous giggles threatening to burst out. He was such an idiot for always hiding in the same exact place every time Phil played this game, but it’s not like he wanted to be found! His adrenaline just got ahold of him and there weren’t many places a 6 foot tall man could hide in their flat. Especially when Phil _unfairly_ gave him no chance to save himself.

He heard Phil walking down the hall and immediately swing Dan’s bedroom door open. Everything went silent for a moment before Dan heard rustling.

“Hmm, you’re not under the bed…”

Dan nearly giggled to himself. He knew that Phil was just fucking with him at this point, since it was pretty obvious where he was currently hiding. He heard Phil walking towards the wardrobe and bit his lip harshly.

“I wonder where my precious Daniel has gone!”

Suddenly, the wardrobe doors swung open and Dan let out a shriek, staring up at the evil grin on Phil’s face.

“ _There_ you are!”

Phil leapt towards him and Dan screamed, maneuvering around him to jump onto his bed and leap out of his room. He heard heavy footsteps follow him down into the lounge.

“Back off, Phil! I’m not some toy you can play with!” Dan yelled, grabbing their foam minecraft sword and waving it as his boyfriend as he entered the room.

“But you love when I play with you,” Phil said matter-of-factly, smirking and wiggling his fingers in the air. A pink hue glowed on Dan’s cheeks at that statement.

“I do not!” Dan yelled, whacking Phil and dropping the sword as he ran out. He dashed down the stairs without a second thought, instantly regretting the decision.

Instead of another way out, he found himself face-to-face with the front door. Trapped.

_Shit, shit, I’m such an idiot!_

“Well, well, well, Dan.”

Dan spun around quickly, slamming himself against the door. Phil stood at the top of the stairs, slowly descending- one step at a time. His heart hammered in his chest.

“You tried hiding from me, you hit me with a sword, and now you’re stuck and you can’t get away.”

The brunet gulped, starting to giggle nervously the closer Phil got.

“Phihihihil, Phil, please, I’m so sorry.” Dan pleaded, hiding his face in his hands. He squealed when he was scooped up to be taken back up the stairs and he immediately started thrashing. “Put me down! I don’t deserve this!”

“Maybe you don’t, but too bad!”

Phil dumped Dan on the floor of the landing, moving to straddle his hips before he could even hope to get away.

“Hmm, a tasty Dan for me to eat alllll up! Where should I begin?” He sneered, grasping Dan’s wrists together and pinning them down above his head with one hand.

“Noooo, Phil!” Dan giggled, struggling against the restraint already. “I don’t want to be tickled!”

The elder lifted his free hand, wiggling his fingers in the air. He ignored Dan’s protests.

“Well, we know that _here_ makes you squeal like a child-“ Phil said, skittering his nails in Dan’s underarms. “-and we know that _here_ makes you beg-“ He then dug his fingers into Dan’s tummy. “But there’s one spot that I want to see your reaction to!”

Dan came down from his giggle fit quickly, deeply breathing.

“Where’s that?”

“Didn’t you say on a VYou a while back that your ribs are very, very ticklish, Daniel?”

His eyes went wide, and he shook his head.

“No? Then you wouldn’t mind if I just… leave my hands here, would you?” Phil smiled, resting the tips of his fingers on the very top of Dan’s ribs, just under his armpit. Dan flinched, immediately slamming his mouth shut.

“Mmm!”

“What was that? You’d rather I move them?” His boyfriend teased, moving them oh-so-slowly down his side. Dan tensed up, the smallest resemblance of a snort sneaking out. He moved to slither his hand up under Dan’s shirt instead. “Or maybe you’d like for me to get a little closer?”

“Mm hmm!” Dan shook his head violently when Phil made contact, trying his best to wiggle away. Unfortunately, Phil was still too heavy- and when did he get so strong?!

Phil smiled down at him with the fondest expression, gently rubbing his thumbs along the crevices of Dan’s lowest ribs- a spot that he knew, from much experience, was _very_ ticklish.

“Come oooon, Dan! I see you holding back that smiiiiile!” He teased, making Dan snort once, twice, three times as he struggled more.

But no matter how much he tried to escape it, Phil’s feather-light touches were there, not getting any lighter or harder. Each little touch sent sparks and chills up his spine, trying to force themselves past his lips.

“Mmph!”

“Oh? Is that a giggle I hear coming?” A couple more swipes of his fingers.

“Shhph!” He squeezed his wavering lips together as tightly as he could!

“Aaaand?” Phil wiggled his nails just so…

“PFFFT- AHAHAHAHAHA!”

“There it is! Broken like a dam!” Phil chuckled, continually rubbing his fingers all over Dan’s lower ribs, skipping straight to the best part.

“NAHAHAHA- PPPTH- BAHAHA BAHA!” Dan screamed out, his words so incoherent that it didn’t even make sense.

“What?? Dan, I can’t understand you!” Phil teased, but Dan could barely hear what Phil was saying over his own screaming.

“NAHAHAHA ASDAKSFAEDA STAHAHAHAHAHA!!”

“Oh my god, I can’t even understand you! You must be going crazy!”

“PAHAHNAHAHATAHAHAH!” Dan’s torso lifted up as much as he could, his feet slamming on the carpet behind Phil. “STAHAHAHANAHAHAHA!”

“Hey, which is more ticklish- right, or left? Right, left? Right, left?” Phil switched back and forth, leaving Dan a flinching, blubbering mess. “Come on, I want an answer!”

“NANANANA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Dan shrieked. Before he could stop himself, he blabbed out his answer. “L-LEHEHEHEHEHEFT!”

Instant regret. Phil focused all of his tickling on Dan’s left side, making him fall back into another gibberish, squealing mess.

“NAHAHAHAH PHIHIHIHIL _PLEASE!_ ”

“Okay, I’ll go easy on you!”

Dan gasped out when Phil let go of his ribs, only to start screaming again when Phil’s fingertips fluttered along his stomach. His screams quickly became higher and higher pitched the lower Phil’s fingers swept.

“EHEHEHEHE NOOOOO!”

“You know Dan, laughter is the best medicine-“

“AHAHAHAHA YOU AHAHAHASSHOLE!!”

“Well, I’m feeling _much_ better already!”

Phil slowed down the tickling because he couldn’t help but choke out the laugh at the absolutely evil glare Dan tried (and failed) to send his way.

“Oh, don’t be so grumpy- maybe you need some cheering up too!”

“No! No, Phil, I don’t- MMM!” Dan started to protest once again, but it still fell on deaf ears as Phil’s fingers started sneaking up his sides over his shirt.

Phil stuck out his tongue playfully at the pseudo-grumpy expression on Dan’s face.

“You’re not fooling me, mister. We both know I’m going to your _favorite_ spot.”

Dan opened his mouth to speak as a blush covered his face, but the screech he let out was practically inhuman- Phil barely brushed against his ears, the most ticklish spot on Dan’s body.

“What, you don’t want me to tickle there? Ohhh, you’d rather me start nomming there, huh?”

“Nohohoho, PHIL!” Dan squeaked, his expression suddenly lighting up as Phil leaned down and playfully nibbling on his earlobes. “Eeheeheehee Phil! Stohohohop!”

Before long, though, Phil finally took mercy on him and slowly stopped the tickles, climbing off of his hips. Dan didn’t even realize that his eyes where closed until he opened them up to look at Phil, swiping at the tears threatening to spill over. He couldn’t help but reciprocate his boyfriend’s bright smile.

“Y-You’re such a sadist. Why do I even date you?”

“Because you love me so much.” Phil said softly, gently rubbing Dan’s back when he rolled onto his stomach. “Sorry, I just can’t help it. You’re too cute; it’s unbearable!”

He made his point by jokingly tickling between Dan’s shoulder blades.

“Eeheehee! Stop!” Dan squeaked, sitting up and batting him away. “As much as I love it, I’m too exhausted to go through that again…”

Phil raised an eyebrow, a broad smile on his face. “You love it?”

“What?”

“You just said that you _love_ it.”

Dan’s flushed face darkened, and he sputtered. “No I didn’t!”

“You did so!” Phil teased, smooching Dan’s reddened cheeks.

“Nuh-uh!” Dan’s face scrunched in embarrassment as he stood up and stomped up the stairs like a petulant child.

“You love it when I’m your tickle monster! I _knew_ it!”

“SHUT UP, PHIL!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tickle Phanfics Tumblr](http://www.toomanytickles.tumblr.com)


End file.
